


Давай заведём собачку!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Humorous Ending, Kid Mavis Dracula, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Па-ап, а можно завести собаку? — заявила однажды Мэйвис.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Давай заведём собачку!

— Па-ап, а можно завести собаку? — заявила однажды Мэйвис.  
Дракула, как раз проглотивший кусочек сыра «Крик», подавился им.  
— Ч-что?! — прохрипел он с трудом, когда сумел отдышаться.  
— Просто я видела у мальчика-лепрекона такую зверюшку милую. Собачку. Можно мне такую же завести? Пожа-а-а-алуйста!  
— Нет, никаких собак.  
— Почему? — Маленькая вампирша надула губки.  
— Они грязные, слюнявые и вечно линяют.  
— Я буду за ней ухаживать!  
— Нет.  
— Почему ты мне ничего не разрешаешь! — топнула ножкой Мэйвис.  
Дракула грустно посмотрел на дочь. Он не любил собак, как, впрочем, и всё остальное, выведенное и придуманное людьми. Граф не хотел, чтобы дочь обижалась на него, но собака…  
— Она большая хоть? — наконец поинтересовался он.  
Мэйвис сразу оживилась. Она прекрасно знала, что если отец уверен в своём отказе, то обсуждать эту тему больше не будет.  
— Да нет, ты что! Совсем, совсем маленькая, как котёнок!  
— Ну ладно, тогда согласен, — недовольно отозвался граф, и Мэйвис, взвизгнув, заключила его в объятия…

***

— И почему-то я был уверен, что так оно и будет, — бормотал Дракула на следующий день, стараясь не попадаться на глаза огромному питбулю, носившемуся по гостиной.


End file.
